Just a 'normal' Day Shopping with the twins
by dark lil'angel2be
Summary: The twins and the guys are going shopping but when they were almost done something happened! And ... was found! Read to find out! (P.S: I'm back! XD) ONE-SHOT


**Hey! Long time no see! XD I've been playing the sims 3, and had been spending my time in Fanpop and also been reading PPGZ stories XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the storyline itself!**

**P.S: Idea came from the song Blackout by Milk Inc.**

**P.P.S: ****Warnig a lot of screaming XD**

* * *

In a busy mall there are many people shopping, even the 4 now teenagers are here shopping. Fine, Rein, Shade and Bright. Rein is checking her checklist she made, while Fine just tagged along with them.

"Let's see;.. blue dress " Rein said and looked behind at Bright who was carying half on the clothes Rein bought. "Check.." Bright said. "Check." She repeated and checken 'Blue dress'. "Um.. Pink dress" She looked behind at Shade who is carying the other half "Check." He said. "Check" She repeated again.

"I don't get why you are buying that many clothes i mean, they are all also very expensive." Fine said as she was drinking a milkshake she bought just a few moments ago. "Because i love to buy clothes and i love shopping." Rein said to Fine.

"But why are we the ones to cary all of the clothes you bought." Shade said as he was struggling to see infront of him. "Girls aren't that strong and besides you are only here to help us carying the clothes and other stuff." Rein said.

"Remind me next time that we will never go with Rein shopping anymore." Shade whispered to Bright, he nodded. "I heard that." Shade jumped a little when Rein said that.

"Anyway, i've got almost everything. Now we have to buy some stuff mom and dad wanted us to buy." Rein said and looked at her best friends/ Sister. Shade blushed by the sudden eye contact with Rein, Rein blushed when she made eye contact with Bright. And Bright blushed when he looked at Fine, who was still drinking her milkshake.

And she looked with dreamy eyes at Shade. They suddenly heard some loud music "Hey look at that!" Fine said as she saw street dancers. She ran to see them.

"Hey! Fine, wait up!" Shade yelled and followed her, but he's bumping into other people because of the bags he is carying. "Whoa, hey Shade! Not so fast!" Bright said as he also followed behind, and same as Shade, also bumping into other people.

When the other's finallly had walked through the sea of people, they found Fine talking to one of the dancers. He looked really handsome and Rein began drooling which made Shade jealouse, and he gave Fine a small but pretty looking gift

Fine blushed a deep shade of red and hugged the dancers, he hugged her back and whispered something in her ear.. She then said goodbye to him and walked to her friends.

"Hey guys! Look what i got!" Fine said and showed her friends the gift "We see it, Fine." They all said in sync. "Who was that guy?" Fine ignored Shade's question and grabbed Rein's arm "Now let's go buy those other stuff!" Fine said and ran to a random shop.

It was just an ordinary shop on the outside, but inside it is the most pretty and cute shop! The three friend stared in awe at the really cool stuff inside.

Fine wasn't that surprised since she had been here once or twice. While Shade was walking pass by some weird looking hats, he stopped at and held one of the weird looking hats, Bright who also somehow came in the weird hat section and saw that Shade was holding a hat.

Shade glanced at Bright and nodded, Shade put on the weird which made Bright laugh. Meanwhile with the girls, Fine looked around the sweets erea (yes, there was a sweet erea. No wonder Fine wanted to go there) And Rein walked through the assecoires.

When suddenly there was a sudden blackout. Of course the girls screamed while the boys 'whoa!'-ed. "Fine, Shade! Bright!?" Rein yelled in the darkness as she walked forward sreching her arms out to see what is in front of her.

"Fine! Rein!" The guys called "Follow our voices!" Shade yelled.. "No Sh!t sherlock! But i am at the other side of the store!" Fine yelled indeed from the other side of the store. "Bright! Shade! I am here! Where are you guys!?" Rein yelled close by the guys.

"Bright, you stay here! I am going to look for Fine!" "OUCH! You didn't have to yell you idiot! I am standing right besides you!" BRight yelled back at Shade. "SORRY!" "STOP IT!" "**Aaaaahhhh**!" "Aaaaahhh!" Aaahhhh!" "Oh My God, STOP SCREAMING!"

"What was that?! Why did you scream like a girl Bright!" "How'd you know it was me?!" "I am your best friend, and i am the only one who knew that you scream like a girl!" "But who touched me?!" "That must be me, Bright!" "Rein?!" "yeahh!"

"Wel i am going to find Fine!" "STop screaming in my ear Shade!" "Too loud Bright!" "Sorry Rein.." "Oh yeah, if i say that you, you yell in my ear and when Rein is asking you, you whisper to her?! GREAT!" "You are going to make me deaf like that!"

'Pak' "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" "AAAAHHHHHH!?" "Ghost!" "I am no freaking ghost!" "Fine?!" "No, i am the ghost of Christmas." . . .. . "Ghost!" "That was sarcastic Bright!" "Stop screaming in my ear, Fine!" "You stop it too!" "Why did you too that Fine?!"

"It's funny how Bright screams XD!" Then there was some noises a little further away from them.. "W-what was that?" "Don't know.. Let's check it out!" "Rein!?" "My ears!" "Sorry.." "Come on let's go Fine!" Rein said and grabbed someones arm and pulled that person with her.

"Fine?" Shade said he has not moved away from his spot. "Yeah?" "If you are here.. Then." "Bright is going to scream in 3...2...1.-"

... "Aaaahhhhhh!" Bright litterally freaked out and ran over Shade and Fine. Rein after him "Bright! Wait for me!"... "You are still here right?" "Yeah.." . . . . Awkward silence.. "What do we do now?" "Don't know..." "Ow.. A-are you touching my face?! Oww! That's my eyes-" "Ewww!" "-And that was my mouth!"

"Ewww-eww! Oh my god how disgusting!" "It's your own fault! What were you even trying to do?!" "I was trying to find you! Now that i found , i don't want to touch you anymore. Oh my god.. Ewww-ewww... "

"BRIGHT!" "AAAHHHHHHHH~" .. .. . .. "I think we should better look for them." "I agree..." They started walked even thought they couldn't see anything.. "Whoa!" Shade tripped over something, Fine who as fast reflexes turned around maybe trying to stop Shade. But failed.. They both ended up falling in the dark and...

... . .. . A few minutes later they both managed to stand up, and as if on cue the lights turned back on... As if nothing had happened everything was clean, nothing was on the floor. "Wel, that was.. Weird? Right?" Shade said and looked over at Fine, when the looked at each other they blushed.

"L-let's look for Rein and Bright." When the two of them out of the shop, they saw Rein and Bright... In the fountaine, yeah.. There was a fountaine inside the mall. It was very big... "What have you guys been doing?!" Fine yelled and ran to them, Shade followed.

"I felt somthing tiny on neck, and i thought it was a spider and at that time i managed to calm down Bright. And i freaked out because i thought it was a spider, i bushed Bright to the side and heard a splash. Because i was to scared and freaked out i also jumped in the fountaine. That's why."

"And when the lights turned back on, we laughed at each other. Also where are your bags?" Bright asked Rein. "My bags?! Oh my gosh! Bright come help me find them!" Rein yelled and grabbed Bright's hand (They stood back on the ground) and ran to the shop they were just before the blackout.

"Shall we follow them?" Fine asked as she looked at Shade. He shook his head "Nah, i think they can find them." Shade said as he grabbed Fine's hand. She blushed but smiled. "Let's go buy ice cream!" Fine said excited.

"Okay.." "You pay!" "What?! It was your idea!" "Please~" "Okay, Fine."

* * *

**Hey guys! Long time no see! Have you noticed that i have '21' (including this story) now? I have deleted some of my stories, but don't worry. I still got them on my computer! XD**

**Review and favorite, maybe? :3**


End file.
